Espoir, des espoirs
by lasurvolte
Summary: Des espoirs Naruto en a, des désespoirs aussi. C’est pas je t’aime sortit tout droit d’une bouche qui prouve grand-chose. semblant de SasuNaru


**Titre : **Espoir, des espoirs

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi !

**Résumé :** Des espoirs Naruto en a, des désespoirs aussi. C'est pas « je t'aime » sortit tout droit d'une bouche qui prouve grand-chose.

**Genre :** ficclet ! Complètement OOC

**Couple : **euh naru tout seul en crise?

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

* * *

Y a toutes ces fois où j'ai tellement espéré après toi, que je ne savais même plus ce que j'attendais. Etait-ce juste un regard qui m'en dirait beaucoup ? Ou alors tout ton corps entier jusqu'à la moindre petite particule de peau caché sous tes ongles ?

De toute manière, au final je n'obtenais qu'un mensonge sortit directement de ta bouche, celui qui disait que tu m'aimais.

Y avait pas que toi qui mentais. Tout le monde me disait « bien sûr qu'il t'aime ». Bien sûr.

C'était tellement évident pour tous les autres que tes mots n'étaient pas là, fais exprès, pour que je te colle aux baskets, parce que tout le monde savait et moi le premier, que tu avais horreur qu'on te colle aux baskets.

Y a qu'à voir comme tu rejetais Sakura ou Ino.

Donc bien sûr.

Tu m'aimais.

Pourtant j'avais mal au ventre rien qu'à attendre un simple de tes regards, un simple geste de ta part qui aurait prouvé tes dires. Parce qu'au final qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Tu alignais deux mots –et demi si on compte le t apostrophe- et c'est tout. C'est tout. Je t'aime. Point. Un fichu point qui montrait bien que ces mots n'étaient que la seule et unique chose qui pouvait prouver tes sentiments envers moi.

A la limite tu m'aurais embrassé ? Ou alors doucement caressé les cheveux ? Tu m'aurais pris dans tes bras ? Acheter un bol de ramen ? Alors là j'aurais pu te croire, sans même que tu ais besoin de me le dire.

Mais juste je t'aime.

Juste ça.

Ca ne fonctionnait pas.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui je t'aime.

N'importe qui aurait pu en faire autant, même toi l'handicapé de la parole.

- Tu aimes Naruto ?

- Oui je l'aime.

A peu de chose près cela ressemblait, mon petit magnétophone.

Mais j'espérais, je te jure que j'espérais de toutes mes forces que tu viennes vers moi et que ces mots se concrétisent.

Je n'ai pas abandonné quand t'as arrêté de me dire que tu m'aimais.

Je n'ai pas abandonné quand tu m'as annoncé que tu ne m'aimais plus.

Je n'ai pas abandonné quand tu m'as présenté la nouvelle personne de ta vie.

Pas plus quand tu l'as embrassé devant moi.

Et pas non plus quand j'ai vu les regards que vous vous échangiez, ces simples regards que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps.

Je le savais pourtant que j'étais juste un arrière plan, un machin de ton passé, comme un vieux parapluie qu'on oublie quand on part dans un pays où la pluie n'existe pas.

L'espoir tu le nourrissais, quand tu venais me chercher.

- Mais Naruto tu es quand même important pour moi.

Important pour quoi ? Pour être la preuve même que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre ? La caméra qui vérifiait que vous existiez pour de vrai tous les deux ?

- Naruto tu es indispensable pour moi.

Indispensable en quoi ? Ma souffrance te prouvait à quel point tu étais heureux ?

Mais tu connaissais mes sentiments pour toi, mieux que quiquonque. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu jouais avec. Je ne voulais pas penser qu'en fait tu les ignorais.

Puis j'ai continué d'espérer quand tu t'es marié.

Encore à ton premier enfant.

A ton deuxième.

Bon okay, sans doute n'étais tu pas si homosexuel que ça. N'empêche que…

N'empêche que quoi ?

J'attendais quoi au juste ? Maintenant ?

Une machine à remonter le temps peut-être ? Ou alors devenir véritablement un soleil ? Une étoile ?

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas moi à _sa_ place ?

Sais-tu pourquoi les étoiles meurent ?

Tu sais ce que tu as fais sur ma tombe ? Tu as pleuré.

Je n'attendais que ça.

Si j'avais su, je serais mort plus tôt.

Merci Sasuke.

Fin.

L'autatrice : wouah un sasunaru ? Et ben. Trois semaines en colo m'ont empêché d'écrire, fallait bien que je ponde un truc, aussi pourri soit-il ! Et que ça soit un sasunaru soit pas si étonnant, être loin des « quaaaand c'est que tu te remeeeets au sasuuunaruuu ? » et tout ça, ben ça doit aider. N'en attendez pas trop d'autres non plus.

Sasuke : le retour de la mère sadique, tu crois que j'aurais vraiment fait ça à Naruto ?

L'autatrice : ben oui pourquoi ?

Sasuke : …

L'autatrice : oh excuse-moi, je sais bien qu'en fait t'es capable de faire pire !

Sasuke : …


End file.
